The UnTouchables
by Rebecca Masen
Summary: Cammie, Zach and the gang are all grown, and go to the same spy school. They all get sent on a very important mission. How will it turn out? Who are double agents? Who are the Untouchables? Read the inside for more info. C/Z L/J B/G. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

1rst i want to say sorry about the last story.

But...it sucked.

I really hope you like this one! The 1rst chapter might take a while, cause i want it to be the BOMB!! And i need a beta..so i'm going Beta hunting today :)

Here's the summary again for you guys!

_Cammie, Zach and the gang are off to college. But about a week later they have to go to a diffrent school, because something very terrible is stirrying up. Who is actually a double agent? Who are the Untouchables?_

I hope you guy like it....right now i'm writing a one shot....so i hope you will for give me!!

Later!

L.M.


	2. Chapter One Leaving

**Hello to all! **

**Here's the 1rst chapter of The Untouchables! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Come on Bex! It's time to go!!" I yelled up the hall to my best friend, my suit case trailing behind me. We had gotten done with graduation a week ago, and Bex, Liz, Macey and I had stayed to help my mom clean (AKA, spy on her and Mr. Solomon) .

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bex came through the door looking like a goddess. He black hair had grown down to her waist, with bangs sweeping off to the side. "You know Cammie, our plane leaves at 7, and it's only 4 o'clock." I know it was only 4, but I just wanted to go!

Almost the whole class was going to the same school, Yamaha Academy for Spies. It was the best spy college around. The best thing was, it was a girls and guys school. I smiled at the thought of seeing all my old Blackthorne friends again, with one SPECIAL one in my mind.

Bex was finally at my side, looking at me. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, and everything" was my answer, as I went to go meet my mom at the end of the hall. Macey and Liz were already there, which surprised me greatly. I thought Macy would have been the last one out, considering she had 6 different suit cases, all of them pink with green pokadots.

I looked up to see my mom, in a pin striped suit, her hair cascading down her back. Her no-flaw face, holding a back of M&Ms. I looked up in her eyes and saw some water in them. I gave her my best smile, hoping to calm her down some. She smiled a little in return before rushing toward me, and giving me a bone crushing hug. She let go, her hands on my shoulders, staring straight into my eyes. "Promise me something Cammie" Ever since I tried to get kidnapped my Junior year, she was really paranoid about letting me out of her sight.

"Okay, what is it?" I was expecting to say, "Be Safe." But what I heard come out of her mouth was totally different from what I thought she would say: "Don't get pregnant."

I stared at her wide-eyed, opened mouth, as I tried to think of something to say. Her face was serious, but I saw some humor in her eyes. "Do you promise?" she asked me again.

"Yes mom, I promise." I told her sincerely. I'm Cameron Ann Morgan for God's sake! Why would I get pregnant! First of all, I'm ONLY 18! And second, I'm a SPY! In COLLEGE!

"Good, cause I was your age once, and I know.." she broke off seeing the look in my eyes. She gave me a wink, and whispered in my ear "I know how Zach is, he's just like his father, always the seducer. Just be safe." With that she gave me one last hug, and a hug to all my friends.

"Alright," We heard Mr. Solomon clap his hands together. " I got the car all packed, and I'm ready." Did i tell you that Mr. Solomon was driving with us to the air port? O yea, he was. And oh, did I fail to mention he was going WITH US! Yea, he has to go WITH US! But he was coming back here the next day.

" Bye guys! Love you Cammie!" My mom called out as we left the school and got into the car.

" Well" Macey whispered to me. "Today is the 1rst day of the rest of our life."

***************************************************************

**Zach's POV**

"I can't believe where leaving." Grant said as we where packing our bags after graduation. He grown over the years, his hair a little longer, and taller.

"Me neither, it seems like just yesterday we were walking in here for the 1rst time as 7th graders, and now look at us! We're going to Yamaha Academy!" Jonas practically yelled. I just rolled my eyes at them. Sure, I was sad to be going, but this was a whole new life, a whole new start.

The funny thing is that Grant, Jonas and I were the only ones to get exspepted to the college this year. Do you know one of the props of going to this college? It was a boy AND girl school, so i got 3 words for you.

Cammie Ann Morgan.

I missed her like crazy, but i didn't tell anyone. I felt kinda stupid, sharing my emotions like that, so i just kept it all botteled up inside, but i might tell her some day...Maybe. Like when we're making out or something, it might slip.

"Day dreaming about Cammie again dude?" Grant came up behind me. It was kinda creepy, that he new what i was thinking about sometimes. I looked at him sideways.

"How'd you know?" He smirked and taped his head "I got a feeling." He said in return

We got down the hall wayto see Doctor Steve smiling at us with his 100 watt smile. " I'm so happy for you boys, no go along!" He said, shooing us with his hands. You don't want to be late, your going to be meeting Joe Solomon at the Airport, so you want to be there early."

We went down to the doors, going to the limo. When we got it, we saw a note sitting on the leather seat.

"It's from Joe...." Grants voice trailed off, as he read the note, grinning evilly.

As i read the note, i also grinned.

"So it beggins boys." I said. " So it begins

* * *

**Hey guys..**

**I'll post the next chapter when 10 more people review...so review! **

**Later,**

**L.M.**


End file.
